


And Now You're Home

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Fluff, Hades!Baz, M/M, Persephone! Simon, Prompt: mythology/fairytale retelling, Very original i know :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: Six months is a long time. Especially when you have to go without your lover during that period of time.And Baz is always overjoyed when the wait is over.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553995
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	And Now You're Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Mythology retelling. 
> 
> It's not really a retelling and there are like a million other fics with Simon and Baz as Persephone and Hades respectively but I'm so incredibly soft for it. I had to do it.
> 
> It's also an early Christmas gift for my dearest friend Pai. Her constant encouragements keep me going and I'm very glad to be her friend!

The underworld is a bleak place.

Not always of course, Baz thinks as he goes over the annual death report by Dev, but for six months, it sure as hell is. 

The six months he has to spend without Simon are dreary and bleak and so utterly miserable. Time passes so slowly, Baz feels like he might be driven to insanity.

So maybe he is the lord of the underworld, maybe he terrifies the daylights out of mortals and gods alike, maybe he is dark and dangerous when trifled with, but it absolutely does not mean he is emotionless. It does not mean he can't love.

Because by the gods, he _loves_ Simon. He loves Simon so much, even Aphrodite envies their love.

Simon isn't just his consort, the one who rules by his side, he is his _everything_. Baz knows he'd give up everything -his godliness, his immortality, his power, his kingdom, anything- in a heartbeat for Simon. For him, Simon is the sun, bright and beautiful, illuminating the dark underworld with his smiles, he is the gentle breeze of the world above, sweet and tender and lovely, he is like the oceans, so deep and calm and yet terrifying when enraged. Simon can show Baz the universe by just being by his side and Baz loves him for that and more.

The six months they spend together are the most cherished moments of Baz's incredibly long life. They always seem to pass in a blur, with them going for long walks, kissing, playing with Cereberus, bickering and laughing, making love, just being _together_. All too soon, Simon has to leave again and fulfill his obligations towards his family and friends and Baz is left alone without the love of his life.

The six months he has to spend without Simon are a special kind of torture. He works without stopping, eats hardly anything and growls at anyone who dares to come close to him. Whenever Dev pesters him to at least take a nap and Baz gives in, he just sullenly gazes at Simon's side of the bed and holds his pillow close and breathes him in. (He still doesn't sleep) (not for long anyways)

“My lord?”

Baz startles out of his thoughts and looks up to see a servant bowing humbly in front of him.

“Yes?” 

“Lord Si-”

But before the servant can complete his sentence, there is a bang and the door to the room flies open again and before Baz can register anything, something- or rather, _someone_ \- flings themself into his arms, flopping down on his lap and straddling him.

“Baz!” Simon -for it is him- shouts, giggling with happiness. “Baz, I'm back!”

Saying so, he kisses his husband long and hard and the servant, looking scandalised at witnessing something so intimate, scurries out of the room.

“Simon!” Baz is laughing too, and goddamn, he isn't going to cry now. It is always so wonderful to see him again and Baz can barely control the wild beating of his heart. He generally isn't so openly affectionate but half an year is a long time to make Baz go soft. “Oh love, I missed you too.”

“Mhmm.” Simon hums happily and kisses him again, his smile bright as ever.

“I thought you were coming tomorrow.” Baz sighs, nudging their noses together and squeezing Simon's waist. “I can't believe I calculated wrongly.”

Simon leans back, narrowing his eyes. 

“You never make a mistake while calculating anything. Unless...”

“Unless?”

“When was the last time you took some fucking rest?”

“Uhh...” Baz trails off, biting his lip and not meeting Simon's eyes.

“I knew it. You just stop taking care of yourself when I go.” Simon gives a tired and worried sigh, shaking his head. “Why do you do this, Baz? Why do you exhaust yourself?”

“It's... I always have problem falling asleep without you.” Baz admits softly, still gripping Simon's waist. It's true. As much as Baz tries, he's never able to sleep well without Simon. He passes out with fatigue but he doesn't sleep soundly.

Simon runs his fingers through Baz's hair in a soothing motion, not really saying anything for a while. Then he kisses Baz's forehead gently, his warm lips lingering for a while on the other's cold skin.

“Come on, love.” He says, getting up and pulling Baz to his feet as well, before ushering him towards their bed. “Let's get some sleep.”

“Simon, you don't have to-” Baz starts but he's silenced by a quick, sweet kiss on his lips. 

“Well I'm tired too. It's a bit of a journey from there to here and I wish to have some sleep and cuddles with my husband.” Simon says waving his arms about and grinning at Baz, who blinks at him before smiling slowly.

“Your wish is my command.” Baz replies, pulling him in his arms and kissing him soundly this time. He bites Simon's lip and licks it, his tongue tasting him. Gods, he missed this too. This and the wonderful sounds Simon is making, the way his curls feel under his fingers and how good Simon's hand on his arse feel.

Simon is the one to pull back, breathless and face flushed, but still grinning giddily. “We'll do that, too.” He purrs, kissing Baz quickly like a promise. “But let's just rest for now.”

Baz nods without any protest because he _is_ tired.

Simon removes his chiton and stretches his limbs, as Baz gives him and his tawny back an appreciative look, before he climbs into the bed, slipping under the covers and Baz, after shaking off his daze induced by seeing Simon naked after months, follows suit.

Simon's arms go around Baz's waist instinctively and he pulls him closer, their legs tangling together and Baz's back is pressed close to Simon's chest.

Simon's breath warms over Baz's neck and he kisses him, smiling when he feels Baz shiver and shift closer to him.

They pull the covers closer till they are cocooned in it and as sleep gathers them into it's arms, Baz realises with a smile and contentment in his heart that he's finally home.


End file.
